This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are investigating the utility of combining diagnostic information from reflectance and fluorescence to that obtained by Raman spectroscopy [unreadable]termed multimodal spectroscopy (MMS) - to diagnose breast cancer and atherosclerosis. As a result, a single spectral probe is being developed to be used with all three modalities. The combined probe provides capability of utilizing the excitation light from existing reflectance, fluorescence, and Raman sources and delivering to and collecting the light from the same tissue site. The combined probe is designed to be capable of delivering and collecting light in the 300-1000 nm spectral range. Based on the in vivo Raman probe that has been successful used in the surgical theatre, the combined probe will enable the coupling of multiple sources into its single excitation fiber, incorporate excitation and emission filters with specially designed optical coatings to suppress fiber background and enable efficient extraction of the desired signal. Collection fibers is split up and redirected to two spectrograph/CCD modules of the clinical MMS instrument for spectral analysis and parameter extraction.